


and it's you that burns brightest of all

by orphan_account



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moonbyul falls, but little did she know Wheein had fallen long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. her

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction! The story doesn't reflect on the real individuals it’s based on.
> 
> Title from song Heaven by Amber Run.
> 
> This fic is a gift for my friend Fernanda, she gave me the idea. And thanks Glória for beta reading!!!  
> (I made a playlist for this fic: https://open.spotify.com/user/anacarolinagalo/playlist/4s6CfhhKdEEnf7U3hmEcad)

The song was pounding in Byul's ear like crazy. Muse by OCAD. She wanted to get on the dance floor along those cute girls and shake her ass off. 

She was in her... Um... Fifth beer cup? And... Well, she lost count of the cheap tequila shots. 

She was positively drunk. 

That's probably why she thought she saw God there, right at that fucking frat party. Could her drunken eyes have deceive her so? 

The song had changed to You Da One by Rihanna and there God was, grinding on this boyish woman, she would've thought it was a boy if it wasn't a party for queer girls. Soon the both of them were making out shamelessly. She looked around, trying to find Solar or Hwasa to help her get the attention from the said Goddess, but she only found Wheein playing beer pong with this very cute girl. 

"Byul! Come here!" She requested, excited, waving her hands like crazy, so Moonbyul walked towards the table. "This is Yeri! She's really cool." Wheein giggled in her drunken haze. "Cool, cool, cool." She giggled again, poking Yeri's nose, making the cute girl giggle as well. 

Moonbyul also laughed at their adorableness, but her mind kept coming back to the most beautiful person she's ever seen. 

"Whatcha staring at?" Wheein asked, inconveniently. She followed Byul's gaze and saw the girl. 

"Ooh! Someone's crushing on the senior." Yeri laughed loudly. Byul looked at her, ready to scold the girl, but when she saw Wheein, she was biting her lip, also staring at Byul, a sad expression on her face. 

"What?" She asked rudely, brushing Byul off. 

"What's up, dude?" Moonbyul elbowed her in the ribs, trying to get out the reasons she was acting so weird. 

"Fuck off!" Wheein replied, crossing her arms and pouting. "I wanna go to our dorm. Bye Yeri!" She waved, leaving the kitchen. 

"Ah! Come on! It's only midnight." Byul protested, no use doing that, because Wheein was already leaving the frat house, so she texted Hwasa and Solar that they were leaving the party and followed her wayward friend. 

She caught a quick glance to where the senior was previously, but, not seeing her, she left the house. 

"Winnie!" She yelled, running towards her friend, who was walking very unsteadily. She felt somewhat sober. "Wait for me!" Wheein stopped on her tracks, looking back at Moonbyul, pouting again. 

"I hate you, leave me alone." She mumbled, but waited for Moonbyul to reach her. 

"What happened, you little punk?" She ruffled her friend's hair, causing her to pout again. A wave of affection overcame her, making her stop walking. She stared at Wheein deeply, which also made her friend stop and stare back at her. 

She felt something different every time she stared at Wheein for too long. She was so pretty. Her dimples, her eyes, her smile. 

They truly were the best of friends, but Moonbyul wouldn't mind making out with her for hours. She tried shaking the thought away. No! Wheein would never want that. She almost forgets about the hot senior. 

Wheein started blushing, making Byul open a huge and affectionate smile. 

"What?" She asked in Korean. They didn't talk in Korean that often, besides both of them speaking the language. 

"Nothing." Byul replied in English. She walked to Wheein, grabbing her hand. 

She looked at their hands, then at Wheein, seeing something weird in her eyes. 

It looked like she was about to cry, like she was sad and scared. Because of that, she brought Wheein's hand to her lips, pecking them softly. 

"You're really cute, Winnie." 

"Thanks." She whispered, a heavy blush coming up to her cheeks. 

"Let's go to sleep, alright?" Wheein nodded at Moonbyul, waving their intertwined hands, giggling softly.

* * *

"Fuck me." Moonbyul let out a long moan, scratching the back of her head, her messy blond hair all over the place. 

"Shut up!" Wheein hissed, kicking her shin.  

After last night events, Moonbyul invited Wheein to sleep together in her bed. 

"Get the fuck up, both of you." They heard Hwasa's voice, right after the door was abruptly opened.  

"Ugh!" Both of them groaned, Wheein covering her head with the blanket and Moonbyul covering her eyes with her hands. 

"I'm hangover too, assholes, but I'm not being a whiny baby about it." She said, aggressively, pulling the blanket and opening the window. A chilly wind coming in. Moonbyul and Wheein groaned in unison again. 

Wheein got up first, as slow as she possibly could and, eventually, Byul got up too, because Hwasa started hitting her with a fucking pillow. 

"Stop! I'll get up!" Byul yelled, curling in, trying to defend herself. With the scream Hwasa stopped, allowing Byul to get up. "Fucking asshole." She whispered, angry, which caused her to get hit one last time with the pillow. "Stop it!" She moaned once again, now getting up and putting shorts on. 

"Did you guys fuck?" Solar appeared out of nowhere. Byul laughed, looking at Wheein, who was blushing furiously. 

"No!" The black-haired girl protested. 

"Hey!" Moonbyul exclaimed, offended. _Why wouldn't she fuck me?_  

Hwasa scoffed. 

"Let's go eat, okay?" Wheein said, serious, face down as if she was embarrassed. 

Moonbyul felt bad. 

Wheein had been acting a little weird lately – as in the past four months. It started small, they would joke around a lot, but slowly she stopped and took everything seriously. She acted like she has been keeping a secret. And she blushed a lot around Moonbyul. 

But Byul knew Wheein enough to know she wasn't crushing on her. When Wheein fell for someone she'd flirt with them to death, she would've done the same with Moonbyul, she was sure. 

She shook her thoughts away and followed her three friends out, closing the door behind her. 

She saw Solar and Hwasa excitedly talking and Wheein, head still down, going behind them, so Byul went to her and put her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders, then ruffled her hair. 

Wheein fought back a smile, but gave in when Moonbyul giggled. 

They head to the café near their dorm and found Yeri there with this other cute girl. 

"Yeri!" Wheein screeched. 

The girl looked behind her shoulder and opened a smile, waving a hi to the group. 

"Hey, guys." The greeted them. 

"Guys, order for me, I want an Americano." Wheein said and sat down with the two girls. 

"What about you?" Solar asked Byul. 

"I want green tea." She replied and also sat down next to Wheein. 

They started talking excitedly, except Moonbyul, who was thinking about the dream she had last night. 

She dreamt of the senior. 

She was grinding on her, instead of that other girl. 

She sighed and faintly heard the establishment door being opened. 

She looked just for curiosity and saw... her. 

_Fuck!_  

"Fuck!" She whispered in a rush and rested her head on the table, hiding her face with her arms. 

"What?" Wheein asked softly. 

"She's here!" She replies, still whispering, only her eyes poking out. Wheein rolled her eyes, a contempt expression. Moonbyul frowned. "Fuck off, Winnie." She said, getting up, going to the queue. "Hey!" She said, shyly. The senior looked back and she almost threw up at the most beautiful woman's feet. God, she was nervous. 

"Hi!" _She replied! Oh my God!_  

"Hi!" Byul greeted again, making the senior giggle. 

"Hi." She mirrored Moonbyul, her eyes crinckling. 

"Um..." She tried to gain up confidence. "I saw you yesterday, at the party." She bit her bottom lip. "I was wondering if you-" She almost managed to ask the woman out, but was fucking interrupted. _FUCK!_

"Soojung?" The voice came from nowhere. Both of them looked at the door of the café and saw the girl from yesterday there, waving at the senior. 

"Hey, babe!" The senior – _Soojung_ – greeted the other woman, who came up to her and hugged her waist, saying hi to Moonbyul, then kissing Soojung's cheek. "I was talking to..." 

"Moonbyul." She replied, but couldn't hide her disappointment. 

"I'm Krystal, by the way." Soojung said, frowning lightly. 

"And I'm Amber!" The other senior said. She seemed very friendly. 

"Um, my friends are buying the coffee, I'll go to our table. I hope to see you guys again." 

"Oh." Krystal exclaimed, disappointed. 

"Hey! Do you wanna come to our graduation party? It's in a couple of weeks, it's gonna be at our friend Luna's apartment. You can bring your friends over." Amber proposed. 

"Sure! That'll be awesome." She politely agreed. 

"Give us your number and we'll text you." Krystal said and Moonbyul gave her the number, then went to sit along her friends and Yeri. 

"I forgot to introduce her to you, Byul." Yeri started as soon as Moonbyul sat down and pointed to the cute girl sitting beside her. "This is my girlfriend Joy!" 

To not seem like a grade A dick, she smiled and greeted Joy, but tried her best to mend her broken heart with that fucking green tea. 

* * *

Weeks came and went away and Moonbyul still was having it hard for Krystal. 

Lowkey, she knew it was just a crush and she just wanted to have sex. Truth be told, since her and Solar stopped fucking around she's been very horny. But never this horny. 

But who could blame her, Krystal was basically a Greek Goddess. 

She's been texting Amber non-stop, though. They kind of became friends... 

Amber was really nice, to be honest. She couldn't even properly feel jealous, because the senior was so fucking cool. 

She introduced Byul to all her friend. And there were lots of them and she really liked Luna and Jackson. 

She gave tips for Byul about books and how to pick up girls and stuff like that and, since both her and Amber took the same art courses, they talked a lot about school and Amber helped her out with some stuff. 

They also liked to rap and started writing a lot together. Amber was a musician and Byul was more than happy to help her with that. 

It was bittersweet as well, because she didn't know if the friendship would last, since she was a freshmen and Amber a senior. But she kept positive. 

It was the week of the party and the last week of school. God bless! 

Byul has been really nervous about it, but the closest they got to it, the calmer she started getting. 

When the day finally arrived the four of them went to Luna's apartment. 

There were a lot of people already there, drinking beer and wine and vodka and eating chips. 

Lots of laughs and loud music. 

They all seemed very happy, including her friends, who quickly mingled. 

Except one person. 

Wheein. 

For some reason, she only got weirder. And she wouldn't tell neither Byul or Solar about it. Not even Hwasa, who was her best friend since they were babies. 

The night went on and all was well, until Wheein's favorite song came on, but she was nowhere to be seen. 

"I'll go look for her." Byul said, after Solar, Hwasa and her reunited to talk about Wheein. 

And she didn't need to go too far, because there she was. Outside the students building, a beer in hand. She was sat at one of the benches and was poking the ground with the heel of her shoe. 

"Why so blue, Winnie the Pooh?" Byul joked, making Wheein's head whiplash. 

Wheein didn't laugh, though, just pouted lightly and looked down at her feet. A sigh left her mouth. 

Once more, Moonbyul's heart broke. 

She sat down besides her friend and grabbed her hand. 

Wheein placed the bottle of beer on the floor and let out a quiet sob. Moonbyul instantly hugged her. 

"What happened, Winnie?" She asked, making Wheein only sob more. 

"You really don't know? Isn't it obvious?" She inquired through sobs, breaking off the hug and standing up, walking away from Moonbyul. 

"What?" She also got up, but didn't walk towards Wheein. 

"I like you, you asshole! And you're drooling over Krystal. You don't even _see_ me, do you?" Wheein yelled back, brows furrowing and tears coming down. 

Moonbyul knew exactly what she was talking about. 

Her heart started beating like crazy, she wanted to reach out and hug Wheein once more, but she wasn't brave enough. 

"Don't worry about that, though. I know this'll ruin our friendship, but I don't give a fuck!" She walked towards Byul. " _You_ don't give a fuck!" She exclaimed, face close to Byul's. 

"You don't know that." 

"Oh! Don't I?" Her voice in a sarcastic tone, exaggerated expressions. She scoffed before talking again. "I tried and tried these last weeks to show you how I feel, but you only talk about _her_." 

Moonbyul didn't know what to reply, so she remained quiet. 

Angry tears kept coming out of Wheein's eyes. She groaned. 

"God! I wish I hated you!" She said one final time and left Byul all alone there, paralyzed. She wanted to follow her and... She honestly didn't know what to _do_. 

She sighed, heart heavy and ran her hands through her hair wondering how she could let that happen. 


	2. us

"Shit, shit, shit, _shit_!" Moonbyul whispered to herself, a little in panic. 

What was she going to do? The girl she's had a crush since they met just said she liked her. It was too... Unreal. It all felt too fake, like it was a prank. And in the end they would all laugh at her and her excessive gayness. 

Moonbyul's always had that problem, she crushed on so many girls, it was a little pathetic. At least she always thought that. 

And her life has been a series of her falling in love and the girl falling for someone else. She just never expected the contrary would ever happen to her. And she was used to her crushes not being reciprocated. So, when she started to fall for Wheein – and Wheein started to fall for this other girl –, she just put that feeling in the back of her mind and started to live with it. 

And, throughout the year, many crushed came and went away, but her feelings for Wheein always remained there. Most of the times it was quiet, she's gotten used to it. She got used to her heart fluttering every time Wheein kissed her cheek and held her hand. But sometimes it was loud, loud enough she couldn't hear anything else. 

So she started fucking around with Solar. And it was good, you know? The sex was amazing, but Solar wanted just that. Byul wanted more. She wanted the I love yous, she wanted the walks late at night and early at morning. She wanted romantic sex and sappy words. 

She wanted Wheein. 

But she couldn't have her. 

Until now. 

And she lost her already. 

She scoffed at the thought, but was suddenly frightened by a voice behind her. 

"It's now or never." It was Hwasa. 

Byul turned back, incredulous. 

"Okay, is this some Karate Kid shit? Look, sensei, you don't need to lecture me, I know what to do." She replied, overwhelmed. 

"Do you?" Hwasa asked with derision. "'Cause you're the one standing still while she runs to the dorms to cry. And I probably will have to go there to console her." She seemed serious. "And how is this related to Karate Kid, you fucker?" 

"You know..." Byul looked down, embarrassed. "At the end of every movie there's someone there to tell the hero what to do. Just a little bit after the first climax." She gulped. "Ahn, I don't know what to do." She admitted, eyes prickling with unwanted tears. 

"Just go after her." That's when she moved from the door to where Byul was standing. "And say something very poetic and cheesy and compare her to the stars or the sun. She deserves it." She said, then pulled Moonbyul. "Go." 

And so she did. She went after Wheein. 

So this action could be the best thing in her life. Or the worst. 

But she went anyway. And she followed Hwasa's words. _"Say something cheesy."._ Byul's never been good with things like this. She didn't work well under pressure, but then again, she _was_ a freestyle rapper. And her poems were dope. 

But all the words she prepared were gone the instant she caught up to Wheein. 

She was sat at the stairs of the dorm. Crying. Her hands covering her eyes and her skirt up too high. She looked like a mess. A cute, but hurtful mess. 

"Why so blue, Winnie the Pooh?" She attempted the joke again, this time a sad tone to it. 

When Wheein looked up, Byul realized this could probably go so, so fucking wrong.  

"Ugh! Leave me alone." She said, not in a fun tone. She was _pissed_. 

"Look, Wheein. I need to tell you something." She approached the crying girl carefully. 

"I don't want to hear anything." 

"Please. Listen to me." She begged. 

Wheein looked at her, sniffling, as Byul sat down next to her. 

"You can hate me, I won't care. But please, Winnie, give me a chance." Wheein nodded, lighting up a fire inside Byul. So she continued: "It's not a secret I have a crush on Krystal. And that... You... Um, that you like me." She looked at Wheein to see some reassurance and saw it in her teary, sorrowful eyes. "But it's... Um... It's a secret that I..." She licked her lips slowly. "That I have a quite big crush on you." 

"No you don't." Wheein scoffed. "You're just saying that out of pity." 

"Out of pity?" Byul got up. "Then explain why my heart only has your face imprinted on it. Explain to me why I have lov–… Liked you all through this fucking year. Why sometimes my feeling for you feel so big I can't help but want to kiss you all over." She paused, too afraid to look at Wheein in the eyes, so she stared at the stars. "Why every time you want to go stargazing I hope you kiss me." She felt ashamed. Not because of her feelings, but because of how long it took her to declare them.  

She was on the edge of tears when she felt Wheein grab her face. 

"Then why the fuck you didn't tell me that?" She asked and then kissed Moonbyul. And Moonbyul kissed her back, hugging her waist. 

Her lips were soft and it felt like coming home after a long day. It felt like love. It felt good. And she tasted like beer. And it was all amazing. 

Wheein broke off the kiss and looked up, laughing. 

"God! I can't believe you!" She almost yelled as Moonbyul craved for more. 

"Kiss me again." She locked her fingers in Wheein's hair and they kissed again. And again. 

And every time it felt like the starts were cheering for Byul. 

Her heart wouldn't stop beating that fast, it felt like it would pop. But Wheein would kiss her again it all felt so worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is it, sorry for the wait!
> 
> again, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
